What If?
by DrunkDrake
Summary: Berserker's first Eva fic. Title says it all. Address all comments to him.


NERV Headquarters  
Experimental Station 2  
  
"Begin Activation." Gendo says, adjusting his glasses.  
  
"Connecting main power to all circuits."  
  
"Power supply connected. Beginning system activation."  
  
"Activation voltage approaching critical. Zero Point five, zero point two, rising." Maya called out.  
  
"Initiate activation systems, phase two." Ritsuko ordered.  
  
"Pilot link up initiated."   
  
"Start up system, phase two."  
  
"Synapses inserted. Nerve junctions connected."  
  
"Cardio-graph transmitting."  
  
"All Circuits are operational." Aoba stated  
  
"No problems with initial contact" Maya followed.  
  
"Power supplied to brachial muscles in the right and left arms."  
  
"All nerve links check out normal."  
  
"Checklist is satisfactory up to twenty-five fifty. Clear to twenty-five eighty." Maya checked off.  
  
"Prepare for third stage connection." Ritsuko said.  
  
"Counting down to absolute border line," Maya started, "zero point nine, zero point seven, zero point five, zero point four, zero point three." The meter shot backwards. "The pulses are flowing backwards."  
  
Unit Zero began to pull at its restraints.  
  
"Something's going wrong in the third stage."  
  
"Rejects occurring in the nerve center elements."  
  
Unit Zero is trying to push off the wall with its hip.  
  
"Break off the contact. Cut circuit links number one through number six." Ritsuko ordered.  
  
"Negative. The signal's not being received." Maya returned.  
  
Unit Zero is still pushing forward harder. It pulled back and pushed its shoulders up. The walls gave way and the Eva was loose. It stepped forward.  
  
"Unit Zero is out of control." Maya shouted as Unit Zero grabbed its head, howling in agony.  
  
"Abort the experiment. Cut off the power supply." Gendo ordered everyone.  
  
"Yes sir." Ritsuko obeyed. She smashed a glass panel and pulled a switch.  
  
The umbilical cable blasted out of Unit Zero. Before the power plug hit the ground the rockets fired, slowing its descent.  
  
Unit Zero stopped for a second before it started moving and grabbed its head again, still howling.  
  
"Unit Zero has switched to stand by power." Ritsuko said.  
  
"We've got thirty-five seconds till it comes to a complete stop."  
  
CRASH  
  
Unit Zero hit the observation window, right where Gendo is standing, yet he doesn't move.  
  
CRASH  
  
It hit the top of the window  
  
CRASH  
  
It hit the bottom of the window.  
  
CRASH  
  
It hit the bottom again.  
  
CRASH  
  
It hit the center of the window again, sending glass flying into the control room. Gendo moves to avoid being hit by the glass.  
  
"It's gone berserk. Stay back." Ritsuko shouted to everyone.  
  
Unit Zero bends over in agony. The plug cover is blown off.  
  
"Auto-eject system has been activated." Maya states.  
  
"Damn it." Gendo shouts, watching the plug blast out the back out Unit Zero and slam into the roof.  
  
The plug skids along the roof until it hits the wall and then skids into the corner. Unit Zero stumbles backwards.  
  
"Complete shutdown in ten seconds."  
  
"Start the bakelite suppression system." Ritsuko ordered.  
  
"9, 8, 7..."  
  
The rockets shut off on the plug and it plummets to the ground.   
  
"Rei!" Gendo shouted.  
  
"...6, 5..."  
  
The plug hits the ground with a thunderous clang. Tiles on the wall move, revealing jets that release Bakelite.  
  
"...4, 3..."  
  
Unit Zero begins to pound the wall to the left of the control room.  
  
"...2, 1, 0"  
  
Unit Zero runs out of power with its right fist imbedded in the wall.  
  
Gendo ran across the room and reached the plug. He grabbed at the manual release for the plugs hatch.  
  
"AHH!!" Gendo shouted when he touched the hot metal. His glasses falling to the ground as he stepped back.  
  
He grabbed the super heated hatch, groaning in pain and agony and opened it.  
  
Ritsuko looks down from the control room with a look of shock on her face at what she is seeing.  
  
"Rei! Are you alright?" Gendo asked as he opened the hatch and climbed in. "Rei?"  
  
Rei raises her head to look at Gendo and nods her head,  
  
"I see."  
  
The glasses crack and warp from the heat coming off the plug.  
  
[]================================================[]  
What If?  
By Berserker  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even the computer I wrote   
this on.  
[]================================================[]  
  
"So what now, Ikari?" Fuyutski asked as he sat in Gendos office, reading his book.  
  
"Dr. Akagi is sending for Unit One and the Third Child as we speak." Gendo said in his usual calm tone.  
  
"Unit One? That could take a week. SEELE said we only have days." Fuyutski said as he placed his book down.  
  
"They will be flown over from Germany and dropped in the mountains during the city wide evacuation training tomorrow afternoon. They will ten make their way to the mountainside elevator and will be brought here to be debriefed." As Gendo finished, one of the phones on his desk rang.  
  
"This is Ikari." He said answering the phone. "Very good. Wait in Germany for further instructions." Was all he said before hanging up the phone.  
  
He looked over at Fuyutski and said, "We have Adam," before resuming his regular posture.  
  
[]================[]  
Speech is in German  
[]================[]  
  
"That horn of yours makes you stick out like a sore thumb, Third Child." Asuka said, in German, as she jumped around the building on the Eva training range, only bounce off Unit Ones AT Field.  
  
"You keep forgetting about my AT Field, don't you Asuka?" came the reply as the red Eva fell on its butt.  
  
"Oh, I'm gonna kick your..." was all Asuka could get out before they were interrupted.  
  
"Training has been cancelled. Unit Two, plug in and get to long-range weapons. Unit One, return to base and report to the commanders office." Was all they were told.  
  
"What do you think is going on?" Asuka asked as she plugged the umbilical cable into her Eva.  
  
"I'm not to sure, but when I find out, I'll tell when I see you." He replied as the Eva turned towards the hanger.  
  
"I'll speak to you at dinner then Shinji." Asuka said as the Eva stood up.  
  
The purple Evangelion half turned and waved to the red Eva, "Sure."  
  
"Show off."  
  
[]=====[]  
[]=====[]  
  
Shinji Ikari walked down the hall to the commander's office, after he washed and changed from being in the Eva.  
  
"I was told to report to the commander." Shinji said to the secretary when he reached her desk.  
  
The secretary looked up from the work she was doing and pushed the intercom, "Sir, Pilot Ikari is here to see you."  
  
"Send him in." Came the detached voice on the intercom.  
  
"Go on through." Said the secretary.  
  
Shinji walked into the commander's office and saluted after he closed the door. "Reporting as ordered, sir."  
  
"At ease. Take a seat Shinji," said Commander Oldenburg. "I have some news that might excite you."  
  
"And what news would that be?" Shinji asked taking a seat.  
  
"You're being transferred to NERV Japan, effective immediately." He said sliding a large yellow envelope across his desk.  
  
Shinji picked up the envelope and opened, checking its contents. "Can I ask you a question sir?" Shinji asked looking up from the transfer document. "Why am I being transferred now?" He asked as he looked back at the documents in his hands.  
  
Oldenburg stood and walked over to the window to the left of his desk, where you could see Unit Two returning to its hanger. "Well all I've been told is that the pilot of Unit Zero was injured in the activation and synchronization test a few hours ago, Japan time and they want you and Unit One there ASAP." He said before he turned to see Shinjis reaction.  
  
Shinjis face was blank as he looked off into space for a few seconds before turning his face to look at Oldenburg. "How long before I leave?"  
  
"Don't worry. You have an hour and a half before you have to check in at the airport then half an hour before you take off," Oldenburg walked over to Shinji and placed his hand on Shinjis shoulder, "so you have plenty of time to say goodbye to Asuka." Adding a wink.  
  
"Sir, we're just friends." Shinji said blushing. Then he thought of something. "Wait. If I'm flying over, how's Unit One getting there?"  
  
"It'll be flying with you. You're going to be piloting it from the drop zone. It's all in the transfer orders." Oldenburg said pointing to the envelope in Shinjis hand. "Good luck in Japan, Shinji."  
  
"Thank you sir." Shinji stood, saluted and left the office.  
  
[]=====[]  
[]=====[]  
  
Shinji lay on his bed with his eyes closed, thinking.  
  
"So what did the commander want?" came a voice.  
  
Shinji sat up and looked to the door to see Asuka standing there with her hands on her hips. "They're transferring me." He said with a blank face.  
  
"You're being transferred? Where?"  
  
"Japan."  
  
"Why Japan?"  
  
"It turns out the pilot of Unit Zero was injured and they requested that Unit One and I be dispatched there immediately." He lay back down.  
  
"Why you?"  
  
"My father." He said turning his back to her.  
  
"Your father? What's your father got to do with this?"  
  
"Do you remember what I told you about my father?" he said looking back at her.  
  
She sat on the side of the bed. "Well you told me that the asshole abandoned you when your mother died and you've only seen a few times since then, why?" placing her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Well, my father is our boss." He said, the words dripping in anger.  
  
"What? Oldenburg's..." Asuka started.  
  
"Oldenburg only runs this branch. My father is his commanding officer and the high up stuff doesn't go ahead without his approval."  
  
"Wow. He's really the big boss?" Asuka said with wide eyes.  
  
"Yep and now I have to see him again." He placed his hand on hers. "I wish you could come and help me deal with it." He sighed.  
  
"You really are a wimp aren't you? 'Oh I wish you could come and help me deal with it'. Please?" she said with a bit of a laugh. "But I have one question."  
  
"And what's that?" Shinji sat up.  
  
"Why would they call for you and not the best pilot in the world?" Asuka asked with her usual air smugness.  
  
"Well," Shinji started, "I suppose they want save you for a special occasion." Smirking as he finished.  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" Asuka asked standing up and placing her hands on her hips glaring at Shinji.  
  
"Well" what I mean is" um..." Shinji stuttered, sitting up, "they only want me there until the action starts, then they'll want you there on the front line?" Shinji said, slowly withering under her glare.  
  
"That's a little better." She said smiling. "Now when do you leave?" she asked sitting back down and placing her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Well, I've gotta report to the airport in about half an hour and then..."  
  
"Great. That means we can have a farewell dinner." Asuka said, pulling Shinji behind her.  
  
[]=====[]  
[]=====[]  
  
"Just look at it this way, you'll be able to make everyone ready for all my brilliance when I arrive." Asuka before she ate the last of her food.  
  
"I suppose, but I'm not used to being you not complaining about when I do things better than you."  
  
"You better than me? Ha. What a joke. You'd probably miss seeing my beauty everyday." Asuka said getting up and turning to leave. "Those Japanese girls will pale in comparison to my beauty." Looking over her shoulder. "You coming or not?"  
  
"Yeah." Shinji said shaking his head at what she just said. "You really are something else Asuka."  
  
[]=================[]  
Speech is in Japanese  
[]=================[]  
  
"Ma'am, Unit Ones transport is nearing the drop zone."  
  
"On screen."  
  
The screen came to life and showed a large B-Type transport plane.  
  
"This is Transport One preparing to drop cargo. Over."  
  
"Roger Transport One. Drop in five seconds. Three, two, one."  
  
On the screen a giant humanoid figure dropped from the rear of the plane, followed by a large crate from the underside.  
  
The figure hit the ground and threw dirt everywhere, creating a dust screen covering the Eva.  
  
"Cargo has been dropped, returning home. Transport One signing off. Over."  
  
"Roger Transport One. Over and out."  
  
The screen was still showing the dust screen but a shadow could be seen in its midst. All the techs watched, waiting for the Eva to move, when its eyes suddenly flashed open.  
  
"Jesus Christ." One of the techs squeaked when it happened.  
  
When the dust settled it showed the Eva still crouch, but looking directly at them, if it knew where the camera was.  
  
"Unit One, this is NERV command. Please respond."  
  
A little screen appeared saying 'Voice Only'. "This is Unit One."  
  
"Elevator shaft is two kilometers to the east of you."  
  
"Roger." Was the reply as Unit One stood and moved towards the shaft.  
  
[]=====[]  
[]=====[]  
  
"Shinji Ikari?" asked a violet haired woman in a black dress and red jacket.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Shinji replied.  
  
"Welcome to Japan, I'm Captain Misato Katsuragi."  
  
Shinji immediately stood to attention, saluting Misato.  
  
"At ease." Misato said saluting back. "Come with me, you are to report the commander as soon as you arrive."  
  
"Will I be able to wash up first?" Shinji asked running his hand through his LCL soaked hair.  
  
"Of course. Follow me to the locker room." Misato said beckoning him towards the elevator.  
  
Shinji followed Misato into the elevator. "So, how's Asuka doing over in Germany?" Misato asked as she was checking over Shinjis transfer documents.  
  
"How do you know Asuka?" Shinji asked curiosity plastered on his features.  
  
"I meet her when I was in college in Germany. I'm kind of curious why I didn't meet you there as well." Misato answered with a smile.  
  
"Well Asuka wanted to go to college, I didn't and when she did I caught up to her synch ratio but when she graduated she left me behind." Shinji said shaking his head.  
  
"Alright, but back to my initial question, how's Asuka doing?"  
  
"She's doing fine."  
  
"Just fine?"  
  
"Yes just fine... well maybe a little down but other than that she's fine."  
  
"A little down? Is something wrong?" Misato looked worried.  
  
"No, nothing's wrong, it's just with me coming here she's got no one to compete with except for the battle techs but their to easy, even for me."  
  
The elevator stopped and the pair got off and started down the hall.  
  
"Oh. And how do the two of you get along, I know that she can be hard to get on with."  
  
"We get on good, but when I first arrived and got into Unit One my synch rate was higher than hers was when she first got into Unit Two. It was around 41-42% and she didn't like me. But as her ratio got higher than mine we became friends and it got a bit better." Shinji said scratching the back of his head.  
  
"What do you mean 'a bit better'?"  
  
"Well, she stopped hitting me and yelling at me as much as she did."  
  
"Oh, OK." Misato said. A smirk formed on her face. "Any romance between you two?" she asked giggling.  
  
Shinjis eyes went wide and his face went red. "NO!"  
  
Misato stopped walking and tried to control her laughter. "I can see why Asuka doesn't mind having you around." She paused to inhale. "You're so easy to tease." She put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry she'll be here soon enough."  
  
Misato got her laughter under control and pointed to the door they standing next to. "Here's the locker room. Your things are already in there. I'll be out here waiting for you."  
  
"Thank you ma'am." Shinji said bowing then entered the room.  
  
[]=====[]  
[]=====[]  
  
Shinji exited the locker room ten minutes later and began to walk with Misato towards the commanders' office.  
  
"Can I ask you a question Shinji?" Misato asked turning to Shinji.  
  
"Sure." Shinji replied.  
  
"How did you get the Evas eyes to glow like that?" she emphasized it by widening her eyes for a second.  
  
"It's always done that." Shinji said shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"What do you mean?" Misato asked stopping and turning to look fully at Shinji.  
  
"Well every time I'm inside Unit One when it's activated, its eyes glow. I didn't believe it at first but they showed video footage of it activating then of them using Asuka to try and activate it but nothing happened... well not nothing its eyes went dark, like it closed them. But that's crazy isn't it?" Shinji finished with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah, it must have done that because she couldn't activate it." Misato said, adding her own laugh. "Come on the commander isn't a patient man."  
  
With that they set off again.  
  
[]=====[]  
[]=====[]  
  
"Sir, the Third Child is here as ordered." Misato said standing to attention in the middle of the gigantic office.  
  
"Very good. Wait outside captain." Gendo said from behind his interlaced fingers.  
  
"Yes sir." Misato said, turned and left.  
  
"It's been a while." Gendo said unmoving.  
  
"Yes it has father." Shinji said looking at the ground.  
  
"Your training was successful I gather."  
  
"Yes sir, except for a few incidents at the beginning it went fine." Shinji looked up.  
  
"Yes, I've read the reports."  
  
"Why am I here?" Shinji asked with a bit more confidence in his voice.  
  
"You were told everything you needed to know by Commander Oldenburg."  
  
"Yes, the pilot..." A phone ringing on Gendos desk interrupted Shinji.   
  
"Yes... understood." Gendo hung up the phone. "I have to leave. Captain Katsuragi will take to residential assignment."  
  
"Yes sir." Shinji said as he father walked past him.  
  
[]=====[]  
[]=====[]  
  
"He'll be living alone?" Misato asked, not believing what she was hearing. She looked at the form.  
  
Residence Registration  
6-24 District-F Geo-Front, Tokyo-3  
Ikari, Shinji 0001-137-2  
  
"That's right. His room will be on the sixth block beyond this one. Is that alright?"  
  
"Yes sir." Shinji replied.  
  
"Shinji, are you sure about that?"  
  
"Living alone is fine with me." He said with a sad smile. "I'm alone anyway."  
  
Misato looked at Shinji with disapproval written across it.  
  
[]=====[]  
[]=====[]  
  
"What did you say?" Ritsuko shouted down the phone.  
  
"You heard me. I said I'm taking Shinji home to live at my place ok. It's already been approved." Misato smiled slyly. "And don't worry, I'm not gonna be making any passes at him." Misato regretted saying that Ritsuko voice tripled in volume.  
  
"Of course you're not. How could you even think of such things?" Ritsuko shouted as Misato moved the phone away from her ear. "You've got no shame at all."  
  
"Some people have no sense of humor." Misato stated as she held the phone at arms length.  
  
[]===========[]  
To Be Continued  
[]===========[]  
  
Author's notes:  
  
This was very hard to write and now that I've finished I realized that I have to write more because, as we all know, Evangelion is a series. So now I have to keep thinking about how to make Shinji different so that he fits in to the timeline that I have spliced off of the original.  
  
I would like to thank my pre reader DrunkDrake for urging me to post this and hope you, the readers, like it as much as he did.  
  
Wassu- sorry - Catch you in the funny pages.  
Berserker 


End file.
